Laparoscope fogging remains a nagging problem occurring in almost all procedures, and appears to be the result of the presence of a cold lens or other optical surface in a warm, moist environment. Techniques addressing this difficulty abound, but no one answer has emerged as the ultimate solution. Antifogging solutions that are wiped on the lens are common, but are criticized for possibly scratching the optic and for only briefly addressing the problem. Heating the laparoscope to more closely match the temperature of the body is also common, but it is thought that such procedures bake debris into the laparoscope. A variation of this latter method is achieved by rinsing the laparoscope after a cold sterilization process with warm sterile water and taking the warmed laparoscope quickly to the field. For treating a fogged laparoscope in the field, a commercially available product known as the Laparoscopic Scope Warmer manufactured by Applied Medical Resources, is a double-walled thermos filled with warm water having padding inside to cushion the lens. A disposable seal is placed over the top of the device to provide insulation while permitting insertion of the laparoscope. The warm water heats the laparoscope sufficiently to clear the fogging and has the additional feature of rising off debris. See, e.g., "Tactics Cope With Scope Fogging," in Laparoscopic Surgery Update, Sample Issue (1995), pages 5 and 6.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to reduce fogging of laparoscopic lenses without having to apply antifogging solutions to the distal end thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce fogging of laparoscopic lenses without having to remove the laparoscope from the patient for defogging during surgery.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.